Crimson Mystery Romance
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: Ryuko has just joined the team of Shinkengers as their crimson warrior and despite her mysterious background, Takeru can't help but feel entranced by her. May contain some spoilers for my new fanfic, so if you don't like spoilers, then don't read this! (Shinkenger, Takeru x OC)


G.S.: (trots around the room, pacing and groaning) God, if I don't do great on the finals this semester, I'm screwed, _big time!_

Owlowiscious: (watching her from the perch) Hoo.

G.S.: Yeah, I get it, Owlowiscious. I'm bringing myself down because of this… (sighs) …but I can't help it. If I get a bad grade, then it's gonna look bad on my resume, and then I'm not gonna get a job, and all that other crap.

Owlowiscious: Hoo.

G.S.: (ears flop down and she sighs again before flopping down on the bed)

(Spike walks in and sees Galaxy on her bed and he shakes his head before he looks at Owlowiscious.)

Spike: Do you think she'll mind if I work on something for her?

Owlowiscious: Hoo.

(Spike smiles and hops into the rolling chair, cracking his knuckles and typing as quickly as possible.)

(Galaxy looks up to see Spike typing away.)

Spike: (stops typing) Done! Next… (reaches over and pulls over a black screen from the side)

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Super Sentai or any other media, only my own OC. All rights go to their respective owners.

111222333

It was your average day at the dojo, and the Shinkengers were watching their newest member training as she moved faster than they could imagine.

Ryuko zipped around, her bamboo sword flying everywhere as she hit training dummies left and right. Her motions were close to being unnatural, and her speed was almost godlike. She was as silent as a leaf as she continued on with the fluid movement.

Ryuunosuke watched her as she attacked the dummies, his eyes shining with excitement. "Whoa, she's amazing! Her speed, her fluidity, she's fantastic! I wouldn't be surprised if she was a true samurai herself!"

Chiaki chuckled. "Ryuunosuke, you know she doesn't like to talk about her ancestry. Besides, whoever her ancestor was must have had to have passed down his skills to her, because she's like a lightning bolt."

Takeru, the leader of the Shinkengers, didn't say a word but instead studied Ryuko as she swiftly did her strikes and moved around. The new recruit's footing was placed exactly right, her focus was narrowed in on a fixed point, and her swings were arced perfectly.

Ryuko finally stopped and panted, sweat streaking her face and her breathing ragged, and she turned to look at the team.

That was when Takeru got a closer look at her now that her blurring speed had stopped. The sweat sliding down her face made her flush look more prominent and the way her breathing came out really made her body look perkier. He blushed a bit before he turned and walked inside, avoiding any conversation.

Ryuko's three Origamis flew over to her with Hououmaru being the first to speak. "Iya~! I think you have an admirer, Ryu-chan!"

Ryuko looked over at Hououmaru. "What are you talking about?"

"Couldn't you see it, Ryuko-sama?" Byakkomaru flew over to Ryuko's shoulder and perched there as he continued to speak to her. "Takeru-san was giving you a once-over. I think that's sort of the expression for 'Let's do something intriguing later'."

Ryuko looked over at Byakkomaru. "Byakkomaru! Is that really appropriate?!"

"Well, you did show an interest in Takeru when we first got here." Genbumaru floated over to her other shoulder and landed. "Seriously, your look was like 'Holy crap, is he the leader? He's gorgeous! It's a wonder he doesn't – "

Genbumaru was muffled by Ryuko at that point, but he let out a "What?"

Ryuko blushed furiously and removed the hand shushing Genbumaru before she grabbed her things and made her way inside.

111222333

After a long shower, she came out with her hair towel-dried and messy and she returned to her room to pull on a fresh set of clothes. As she was getting her hair pulled back into its usual style of the low ponytail, she took a long look at herself in the mirror and examined her birthmark: It covered most of her cheek and was in an unusual "X" shape. She sighed in thought, knowing that a secret like this was going to have to be kept no matter what the odds.

Suddenly, a knock at the door sounded off and she spun around quickly before she finished getting herself set up. Spinning around to face the door again, she called out. "Come in," expecting maybe Mako or Kotoha.

What she didn't expect to see, however, was the man that was infatuated with her slip in. "Takeru?"

Takeru quickly closed the door behind him and looked at Ryuko, his eyes silently conveying the need for privacy with her.

She cleared her throat and indicated to the bed behind her. "Would you like to sit down?"

He joined her as they walked over to her bed and sat down together, her legs off to one side and his remaining down. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I guess there are some things that need to be said between us."

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

He could feel his heart starting to race, but he kept calm. "I know you only joined the team recently, and you may have been just starting out as Shinken Crimson, but… it's nothing that matters to me."

She blinked in confusion. "Then…what is?"

He couldn't seem to get out the words, however, and Ryuko took notice of this. She reached her hand out to take his when he suddenly grabbed it lightning quick. She looked up sharply at him in surprise and saw that his eyes had become slightly different as if some urge was controlling him. She opened her mouth to speak and he took the chance to jump and press his lips against hers, his eyes sliding closed and his tongue entering her open mouth.

She widened her eyes in shock and immediately tried to fight back, but the more she fought, the tighter his grip became around her. She finally gave in and kissed him back, her eyes closing and her tongue sliding across his as he explored her mouth.

He moved to have her lay down on the bed and rested on top of her, his kissing becoming rougher as he maintained his dominance. He slid a hand under her shirt and moved it up to cup her breast as she moved one hand into his hair and tousled it and her other hand slid down to his lower back.

111222333

"Takeru?"

He looked at her.

"We don't tell the others about this."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. We'll let them figure it out for themselves."

She shifted closer to him, her exposed chest brushing against his bare arm, and she laid her head on his chest and sighed contentedly.

He kissed the top of her head before he pulled her closer to him and the two fell asleep together.

111222333

G.S.: (face is red) Wow... uh... didn't know you could write like this, Spike.

Spike: (confused tone) What? Too romantic?

G.S.: Oh, no-no-no-no. It's extremely romantic, I just...didn't expect this from you.

Spike: (shrugs) Eh, it could have been worse.

G.S.: (visualizes an alternate ending in her head and gulps before she shakes her head to get rid of the mental image) Yeah, I'm glad we didn't go there. (shudders)

Spike: (looks at the camera) The alternate ending? It would have been a little steamier. But we're keeping it rated PG-13 for you. (winks)

G.S.: (looks at the camera) Keep a lookout for more chapters of my stories, more one-shots, and a couple new stories coming soon! Until then, I'm GalaxyStar...

Spike: ...I'm Spike...

G.S.: ...and along with Owlowiscious, we say...

G.S. and Spike: (in unison as they wave) ...see you later!

Owlowiscious: (nods to the camera)

(Fade to black.)


End file.
